A Walk to Remember
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: Sequel to Dancing In The Dark: As summer is coming to a fast end, Danny recalls the night he danced with Sam. Now she’s away and Danny walks alone, and he realized something, something amazing. This walk will be one to remember.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom_

_Claimer: I own the plot and any added events for a pervious fanfiction._

**_Summary: As summer is coming to a fast end, Danny recalls the night he danced with Sam. Now she's away and Danny walks alone, and he realized something that this walk will be a walk to remember.(Squeal to Dancing In The Dark) _**

_Sub-Summary: Danny knew he changed his relationship with Sam, he really did. When you kiss someone and really mean to, everything will change. A kiss, done right can be one of the most passionate things in the world. So know he thinks to himself…about everything, all in one walk._

_Author's Notes: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE MOVIE AND IS A SEQUEL TO DANCING IN THE DARK! PLEASE IF YOU HAVE NOT READ DANCING IN THE DARK PLEASE DO SO NOW BEFORE READING THIS CONTENT! THANK YOU!_

_- Angel_

A Walk to Remember

Dancing with her, there kiss, "Happy Birthday Danny." All of this had been a crystal memory in Danny Fenton's mind. Weeks had passed since that intimate moment, a moment that would surely live within Danny and Samantha's thoughts infinitely.

Sam, shortly after Danny's 15th birthday party, left with her family to Rome. Danny felt a hole fill in his heart. He knew that he had created something more with Sam. He had changed their relationship and he knew that they could never return to the past, to the way they were.

Danny walked alone on one late summer evening. His thoughts clouded, confused. The air was chilled, just lightly, and Danny found himself standing underneath Sam's window. He looked up, the room of course was dark, so was every other room in the house. He recalled the candlelight. The way it made Sam's eyes standout.

He shrugged his shoulders and, if only for a moment he went ghost. He rose to her window and peered in. The room was untouched and looked the same way it did when he left that June morning. He sighed. That night had effect him so much.

He drifted to the ground again and returned to his normal form. He walked away, his heart, so dreadfully heavy. He closed his eyes and felt the summer wind hit his face. Another long, dazed, sad sigh escaped his lips.

Danny looked up at the sky; the stars and moon at the moment were his only companions on this long walk.

He suddenly laughed to himself, if it wasn't for his silly paranoia, nothing ever would have happened that faithful night. He murmured her name to himself, almost inaudible to his own ears.

He then discovered himself at the park. He spotted a bench and sat down under a tree. Alone with his memories Danny closed his eyes and imagined Sam dancing for him. Her spins cautious and careful, yet elegant and marvelous, her jumps remarkable, beautiful. She was beautiful.

Danny's eyes opened when this thought came across his mind. He has always known that hadn't he? Until that day he had always thought Sam as the best friend, never the girl that could be…

"The one." He said aloud. He shook his head and slumped into the bench seat. Why would a 15-year old boy think thoughts such as these? He took a deep long breath as he recollected his memories of that evening a replayed it in his mind.

_"Danny..." She whispered, "Thank you for dancing with me..."_

_"As you wish." He replied back to her softly._

_"Sam..." Danny whispered, "What would you do if I kissed you right now?" He asked._

_Sam looked up at Danny, he violet eyes shining in the dimming candlelight. "Danny...I might not be good at it..." She said in confidence._

_"What do you mean? We were good at it before...so it doesn't matter." he lowered his head and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back, not caring how she kissed, or why, it was just who she was kissing that amazed her._

That kiss, that one kiss had brought this all upon him. He had to kiss her. If he hadn't at that moment he knew he would have regretted it all his life. But, why were these things plaguing his mind now? Was it that Sam was coming home that night, or was it he tried to forget about it, he wanted things not to change, so that Sam and himself could be friends…until death parted them.

He could go home now. Go to his room, play loud music and drown out these memories, these thoughts, and his feelings. But his feet wouldn't move.

He closed his eyes again and saw Sam, sitting in her room, lighting a candle and sitting alone on her bed. A lone tear ran down her cheek. That's when he realized, that the thoughts that now buzzed in his skull were buzzing through hers as well.

But she was crying, could this thought hurt her so much?

His eyes opened wide with astonishment. He knew Sam was home now, and he knew he needed to go with her, to be with her. But, what was it that he was feeling right now?

He thought to Ember, why she had come to play in his mind he was thoughtless. But he recalled how Sam had broken his heart into thousand pieces, not because of the spell, just because someone he truly cared about kissed someone so unworthy.

Not that he was much of a worthy fellow either mind you.

He then remembered how he felt when he was near Sam while under her spell. He was thoughtless, clueless, and fearless. He had feelings similar to those he was feeling at that very moment. Though, perhaps not fearless on a second though. Rejection was his biggest fear.

He finally got up and made his way toward Sam's home. He felt, risky. Risky to visit one of his dearest friend's home was nothing too terrifying, but Danny had finally come to his conclusion.

He love her, he always had and he always will. He knew that now. A smile came to his face with that thought. True, Paulina had been quite the crush, and Danny thought she was pretty, but he didn't love her. He couldn't love someone who detested him or most of him anyhow.

Sam though, Sam cared for Danny. She always helped him, smiled for him, and was always there, cheering for him. "Paulina never cheered." Danny chuckled to himself. Of course she never cheered, she had no reason to correct?

Well, there was no turning back now, Danny thought as he reached the gate out of the park. He placed his hands into his jeans pocket and sighed, not happily or sadly just a sigh. He saw Sam's house come into view. He could have flown there, true, but when you are about to confess something this big it is always good to keep your thoughts in order.

As he got closer, he felt his stomach churn as the nervousness kicked into movement. He gulped as he remained a clear composure and still made it to where he was before, underneath her window. He looked up; a dim light lit the room. Sam was home.

He again, went into ghost mode and flew to her window. He peered in and saw Sam, sitting on her bed. Her face buried in her hands. He thought of knocking on the window, then thought of just going through the window, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her passionately and saying, "My God I love you!" He shook his head as his hand came to the glass of the windowpane. He tapped lightly.

Sam's face rose, though she had been crying, it was merely a soft cry, her eyes were not red, nor was her face stained. She got up and opened her window, not saying a word just opening the window and looking in the eyes of this boy.

"Sam…" he spoke softly. He tried to keep his nerves and feelings in check. A smile played to his face as he reached for her hand.

Sam smiled back, though she had been crying she felt so much better when Danny smiled at her like that. She looked at his smile again. Yes, she thought. Just like that. She took his hand gladly and Danny came into her room.

Sam swung her arms around Danny's throat. She nestled her face into the crook of Danny's neck and breathed in his essence. She missed his scent, the smell of his hair and skin. She missed his eyes most of all.

With her body pressed up close to his, Danny noticed Sam had grown into herself. Summers can do that. Her hair had grown a bit longer too. It suited her. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her gently. "I missed you so much." He whispered in her ear.

"I have too, so endlessly." She whispered back.

Danny pulled her away and looked into her eyes. Her eyes will ever change. He gazed so deeply, that he could hardly notice what he was saying.

Her face formed a small smile at his remark, as she brought her hand to his face and stroked his cheek softly.

Whatever he had said, it was good enough to make her do this.

"Sam." He said. He gulped one last time. It was now or never.

"Yes?" She replied. Her eyes halfway closed, like in a trance.

"Dance with me, like that night back then remember?" He placed his hand on her hip and cupped her hand with his and moved slowly. So there was no music, he wanted them to make there own.

Sam smiled as they danced. This brought back memories of only weeks ago, but it felt like a lifetime.

"Sam, I have a confession to make." Danny said suddenly. Sam stopped dancing and pulled away. She knew what he was going to say. _Over the summer, I was seeing another girl, I love this girl and I can't see you like this anymore. I hope you can forgive me. Good-bye. _No! Sam thought to herself, she couldn't take heartbreak.

Danny looked at Sam's hurt face. What had she thought he was going to say to her? He shook his head and when on. "Before I came here, I was walking alone. And this walk will be one I will always remember, because I found out something tonight." He smiled as he pulled Sam closer to him.

"A-and what is that?" She asked, afraid of what his answer will lead to.

"That, on the night we danced in the dark, I had grown to love you." He hugged her tightly, afraid of her pushing away, of seeing a disgusted look on her face. _Danny how could you saw such a thing!_ He imagined. _We're only friends you know that!_

She hugged him back and kissed his neck lightly. "I love you too. Since Ember." She confessed. She felt as though a heavy burden was lifted from her shoulders. She looked at Danny's eyes again. And she knew Danny was looking back.

She knew that Danny would never look at another girl the way he would look at her. Sam was the one. Danny knew that. He knew that Sam was his soul mate the one he was destined to be with forever. He hoped at least.

He then, kissed her with the most passion a person could give in a kiss. When their lips touched, a bolt of lightning surged within them. Love, lust, passion, whatever this was, was something to hold to your heart and never let go.

Danny released the kiss and gazed in Sam's eyes again. "I need to leave."

She nodded. "I understand." She hugged him and kissed his lips again softly just the way they had done on that faithful night. And Danny flew home. In love, and somehow knew he always would feel like this for Sam.

Since the night they danced in the dark, Danny knew that he had loved Sam, it just took a walk to remember to get him to realize it.

_Author's Notes: And it's done. Wow…Did you enjoy it?  
_

_-Angel_


End file.
